Sussex County, Virginia
Sussex County is a rural county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,087. Its county seat is Sussex. It was formed in 1754 from Surry County. The county is named after the county of Sussex, England."Sussex County FAQ." Retrieved on December 10, 2013. Sussex County is included in the Richmond, VA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Dinwiddie County - northwest *Prince George County - north *Surry County - northeast *Southampton County - southeast *Greensville County - southwest Major highways * * * * * * * Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 12,087 people residing in the county, of which 58.1% were Black or African American, 39.3% White, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% Native American, 1.3% of some other race and 0.8% of two or more races. 2.2% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 12,504 people, 4,126 households, and 2,809 families residing in the county. The population density was 26 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 4,653 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 36.39% White, 62.13% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.54% from other races, and 0.67% from two or more races. 0.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,126 households out of which 28.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.00% were married couples living together, 18.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.90% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 19.60% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 34.40% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 135.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 142.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,007, and the median income for a family was $36,739. Males had a median income of $29,307 versus $22,001 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,670. About 12.80% of families and 16.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.30% of those under age 18 and 19.20% of those age 65 or over. Two prisons were built in Sussex County in the 1990s. Including the prisons, Sussex County was the fastest growing county in the United States. Excluding the prisons, the county population declined.Sommerstein, David. "Urban, Rural Areas Battle For Census Prison Populace." NPR. February 15, 2010. Retrieved on January 3, 2012. "In the early 2000s, southern Virginia's Sussex County was the fastest-growing county in the nation, according to the census. But the county had opened two prisons in the late 1990s — and if their residents weren't included, the county's population had actually declined, the Washington Post reported." Education Sussex County Public Schools operates public schools. High School * Sussex Central High School Middle School * Sussex Central Middle School Elementary Schools * Ellen Warren Chambliss Elementary * Jefferson Elementary School Charter/Tech * Appomattox Regional Governor's School for the Arts And Technology * Rowanty Technical Center Private Schools * Tidewater Academy * Yale Seventh-day Adventist School Government and infrastructure The Virginia Department of Corrections operates the Sussex I State Prison and the Sussex II State Prison in unincorporated Sussex County, near Waverly."Sussex I State Prison." Virginia Department of Corrections. Retrieved on August 22, 2010."Sussex II State Prison." Virginia Department of Corrections. Retrieved on January 3, 2013."DOC Appoints New Warden at Sussex I State Prison." Virginia Department of Corrections. March 9, 2006. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. The Sussex I center houses the male death row. On August 3, 1998, the male death row moved to its current location from the Mecklenburg Correctional Center."Virginia Death Row/Execution Facts." My FOX DC. Tuesday November 10, 2009. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. Communities Towns *Jarratt *Stony Creek *Wakefield *Waverly Unincorporated communities *Sussex *Yale See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sussex County, Virginia References Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Sussex County, Virginia Category:1754 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies